Comforting Osomatsu
by MysticalMaiden22
Summary: Worried about Osomatsu, you decide to give him a visit. Oneshot. RxR!


_**Prompt(s):** 32\. "I need to know if your okay or not." 37. "You don't need to worry about me." _

**AN: This is my first Osomatsu-san fic and my first x reader fic so, if I made any mistakes, including Osomatsu's character, please tell me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

You anxiously stared at the wooden door in front of you. A plastic bag was pressed against your chest and between your armpit was an action movie.

You sighed out and hesitantly raised your hand to the door. It's been a while since you last seen Osomatsu and you were beginning to feel worried. You haven't heard from him in weeks and any contact you tried always ended in vain. Every call you tried was left unanswered and any attempts at visiting him after you left work left you outside his bedroom door.

You wanted to make sure he was okay.

You knocked on the door three times before Osomatsus mother answered the door.

She smiled in delight seeing you. "Oh, (Y/N)! It's so good to see you. Please come in, come in."

You bowed and made your way inside the house. His mother closed the door behind you.

"I'm sorry I came without calling." you apologized while taking off your shoes. "I wanted to check on Osomatsu and see how he is doing."

She nods. "You don't have to apologize Y/N.

You couldn't help but detect a bit of sadness in her tone and you felt sympathy towards her. You were aware of what has been going on ever since the others moved out weeks ago.

At first, it was great to see them actually find jobs and move out. But, Osomatsu was the only one who remained home and jobless. Ever since Choromatsu left, Osomatsu changed. You figured it was because Choromatsu left and got a job but, when the others left, leaving him alone, you began to wonder to yourself if there was more to it.

Matsuyo clears her throat and dismissively waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm sorry. Anyways, I have to run to a store real quick so please, stay as long as you need too."

"I will. Thank you."

You walked to stairs after that and walked to Osomatsus room. You felt a tinge of nervousness flooding your chest and you clung onto the bag to settle your nerves down.

You never felt nervous visiting Osomatsu. In fact, you were always excited to see him. But, for the last couple of weeks it was different. Every time you came to visit, Osomatsu refused to see you. You weren't sure what you did to cause him to avoid seeing you but, this time, you were going to make sure you would see him today. You'd knocked down the doors if you had too.

You quickly shook your head once you made it to his room. You knocked on the door and spoke, "Osomatsu, it's me."

When you didn't get a response, you sighed then said, "I'm coming in okay?"

Another empty response later and you opened the door.

After you got inside his room and closed the door behind you, the first thing you noticed was Osomatsu laying down and staring at the wall. You also noticed a plate of untouched fruit beside him, probably an afternoon snack from his mother.

"Hey Osomatsu." You spoke. "It's been a while huh?" No response. "A-anyways, I meant to visit you yesterday but, I got hold up at work and my boss has been a total ass the past week."

When Osomatsu still didn't respond, you decided to change the subject. "But, I'm not here to complain about work! I was wondering if you and I can watch a movie together. It's that action movie you've always wanted to watch remember?"

Osomatsu still remained silent. You were beginning to get annoyed. But, you weren't going to give up. You came here for a reason and you intended to make Osomatsu feel better, even if it was for a little bit.

You took a couple steps closer and said, "I bought some food in case you were hungry. It's not much but, I thought maybe you'd liked it. You always did say my cooking was good."

Osomatsu hums but, he still refused to look at you. You bite your lower lip. You finally thought of a plan and with a smile, you say, "Hey, Osomatsu; how about you and I go to the racetrack? We can watch the races and even place some bets. Who knows, maybe you might hit the jackpot."

You thought that by suggesting to go to the racetrack, maybe that will lift his spirits. You were never a fan but, if it meant making your boyfriend feel a little bit better, than it was worth it just to see his smile.

But, much to your disappointment, he stayed quiet. You narrowed your eyes with frustration. You put your things down and stood above him. "Okay, I'm trying Osomatsu. Really, I am. But you're not trying to cooperate. Are you trying to avoid me or something? Because if that's the case, then that is all you have to do."

It's rare that you get angry. Mostly you kept your emotions on check. Things that usually annoy other people didn't annoy you. Osomatsu, while annoying and too much for other people to handle, you found most of his antics cute. You never got angry at Osomatsu unless it was something he did that made you upset or you didn't like.

Sometimes you didn't raise your voice at Osomatsu but, with how he was treating you, it made you angry. And you didn't want to get angry at him. He had a reason why he was acting like this but, despite the many attempts you made to cheer him up, he ignores you.

You gazed at the ground and grabbed on to your skirt. "I just want to know how you're feeling Osomatsu. **I need to know if your okay or not.** Please. I hate seeing you like this."

Tears streamed down your face and you sniffed. You didn't want to cry. You didn't come here to cry. You wanted to make your boyfriend happy and feel better. But, at that point you didn't know what to do. What else can you offer to make him feel better?

Without you noticing, Osomatsu stood up and walked towards you. He wrapped his arms around you and gave you a comforting hug. He laid his head against the crook of your neck and tightened his grip around your waist.

"Oso…"

 **"You don't need to worry about me."** He finally spoke. "I'm okay. Really." He tries to reassure you but, you knew better. He finally looks at you and you hold back a gasp. The first thing you noticed was the bags underneath his eyes along with how puffy and red they were. His nose was red as well.

It broke your heart seeing him like this. Who knew his brothers leaving would leave such an impact on him. You placed your hand behind his head and pulled him to your chest. You rubbed the back of his head and ran your fingers through his hair.

"Idiot." You mumbled. "You don't have to lie you know."

"I'm not lying, I swear. I'm glad you came to visit. Honest."

You weren't convinced, but, at least he was talking to you. "If you say so."

"I'm...sorry if I was a pain in the ass to you. You must have felt irritated dealing with me."

You shock your head. "No, of course not. If anything I was worried about you."

He hums in response.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" You asked him timidly. "You know I'm all ears."

Osomatsu breathes out in amusement against your shoulder. He shakes his head afterwards and tightens his grip around your waist.

"Nah, just...let me hold on to you for a little longer, okay?"

You nod. Although you rather have him speak his feelings to you, you knew he needs more time. You can't rush him to suddenly open up to him when he's still trying to heal. It's best for him to talk to you when he's ready.

And when that day comes, you'll be here listening to him and help him as much as you can.


End file.
